Lettre d'adieu
by alicja21
Summary: Harry Potter déteste Rogue tout le monde le sait. Mais au moment de sa mort l'ancien Griffondor en plus de récupérer les souvenirs de cet homme y trouve une lettre qui lui est adressée. Sa vision des choses changera-t-elle ?


**Une petite fiction que me trottait dans la tête alors voilà. Pour les plus sensibles s'abstenir ! Je dédie cette histoire à tous ceux qui sont fans du personnage j'ai nommé Severus Rogue !**

_Harry,_

_Si tu trouves cette lettre c'est que je suis mort et que ma mission est terminée ou inachevée selon les circonstances._

_Je t'écris cette lettre pour t'expliquer mon comportement à ton égard depuis toutes ces années. Je veux que tu saches que j'ai fait cela uniquement dans le but de te protéger. Je sais exactement à quoi tu penses, mais j'espère qu'après avoir visionné mes souvenirs dans la Pensine tu ne me jugeras point ou plus du tout de la même manière…_

_J'aimais ta mère peut-être même beaucoup plus que ton propre père ! au point que j'étais jaloux de lui ce qui a provoqué comme tu as pu le constater beaucoup de conflits… je regrette profondément ce que j'ai fait par le passé. Je sais que malgré ces mots ça ne changera rien, j'espère juste avoir apaisé un peu ton cœur, ta haine d'avoir à tout jamais perdu des êtres qui te sont chers._

_Harry tu ressembles énormément à tes parents même si tu l'as entendu de nombreuses fois tu as les yeux de ta mère…chaque fois que je te regardais c'était précisément, elle que je voyais. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'ont en viennent à se détester ? Si tu savais la douleur que je pouvais ressentir en voyant ton regard posé sur moi … Lily ! ma Lily que j'aime tant même après la mort ! je demande ton pardon Harry et je sais qu'il sera difficile de l'obtenir. Ma conduite est inacceptable, il faudrait plusieurs Retourneur de Temps pour effacer ce que j'ai fait, mais cela risque d'être difficile de là où je suis aujourd'hui._

_Je veux également que tu saches que je n'ai pas tué Dumbledore ! comment pourrai-je tuer un homme comme lui et surtout en avoir le courage ? je l'ai fait parce qu'il me l'a demandé ! pour être franc avec toi je…je ne sais pas pour qui je dois avoir le plus de remords. Ta mère ? ou ce grand homme ? qui il faut bien l'admettre d'une certaine manière il m'a offert une seconde chance. Alors que je méritais cent fois le baiser du Détraqueur que tous les autres Mangemorts réunis !_

_Je n'ai pas besoin d'être un bon Occlumens pour savoir ce que tu dis en ce moment…pourquoi ai-je réagit immédiatement après la mort de ta mère ? je ne le sais pas moi-même peut-être que je voulais faire mes preuves. Voldemort et moi nous nous ressemblions beaucoup malgré les apparences, manque d'amour de notre paternel, attirance profonde pour la magie Noir (pas besoin de mentionner le fameux livre). Ce qui explique bien des choses mais qui n'excuse en aucun cas nos actes._

_En cet instant mon honneur de sorcier (et dorénavant fidèle bras droit de Dumbledore) et entre tes mains. Si tu suggères que je ne suis pas digne de le recevoir arrache cette lettre pour qu'elle finisse par tomber dans l'oublie. Sinon…je sais que tu feras le bon choix._

_Je te demande une dernière chose respecter une de mes dernières volontés…je sais que tu n'as pas encore fait usage de la Pierre de Résurrection, quand tu le feras dit…à ta mère que je l'aime et que je l'ai toujours aimée. J'espère que tu trouveras les réponses à toutes les questions que tu te poses grâce à la Pensine, encore désolé pour tout le mal dont j'en suis la cause… _

_Adieux Harry._

_Severus Rogue. _

_Harry n'en revenait pas ! Rogue lui avait…écrite une lettre ! ou il exprimait tous les regrets à son égard. Avant qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher il tomba à genoux à côté de cet homme qui l'avait protégé au péril de sa vie et pleura. L'ancien Griffondor savait désormais comment était le VRAI Severus Rogue puisqu'il c'était complètement dévoilé._

_Harry respecterait sa dernière volonté et lui rendrait un hommage qui lui revenait de droit._

_Mais pour l'heure il avait un dernier combat à livrer contre Voldemort pour lui, sa famille, ses amis mais aussi pour Rogue ! et sans un mot il se releva et partit faire face à son destin !_

**Poignant n'est-ce pas ? je ferai aussi si j'ai le temps la lettre de Lupin, Dumbledore, Sirius la fiction s'intitulera « Lettres des disparus » elles seront bien évidemment pour Harry. Alors si vous avez des idées pour d'autres personnages c'est dans** **les reviews et je** **prends note.**


End file.
